


【盾冬】Thanksgiving Day

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 感恩節賀文，大概算是隊長生日跟萬聖節的後續XD還有，必須在這裡感謝所有曾經幫助過我、曾經表示喜歡我的產出的好心人，當然，還有我最愛的盾冬，感謝有你們，這三年多來真的過得很快樂，謝謝





	

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫解凍之後與巴奇共度的第一個感恩節，是在離他們故鄉非常遙遠的瓦干達。

這一晚，包括瓦干達的國王帝查拉在內，跟史蒂夫一同來到瓦干達的同伴們都聚在一起慶祝這一年之中最重要的節日。

餐敘在史蒂夫於瓦干達所居住的家中舉行。

雖然帝查拉不是美國人，並沒有關於感恩節的習慣，不過他也在百忙之中抽空應邀前來，連原本應該還在冬眠中的巴奇也在。

依照原定的計畫，巴奇現在應該還在冷凍艙中冬眠，但自從不到一個月前的萬聖節那天，巴奇因不明原因（其實監視器有拍攝到與史蒂夫極其相似的半透明人影解除了巴奇的冷凍裝置，但沒人敢正視）甦醒之後，他就沒再回到冷凍艙。

原本史蒂夫就不太希望巴奇孤零零地一個人凍在裡頭，就藉此機會說服巴奇留在自己身邊至少待到新年過後。

巴奇沒有考慮很久就答應了，畢竟，在看到監視器中所錄到的畫面後，巴奇也能推論出，就算他硬起心腸選擇冬眠，大概也會在接下來的感恩節、聖誕節、新年被疑似史蒂夫的幻影喚醒，那還不如乾脆一點陪著史蒂夫。

於是日子就在兩人相伴之中，來到了感恩節。

「……最早的感恩節，大概就像這樣吧，」舉起杯子，將杯中鮮紅的蔓越莓酒一飲而盡後，慢慢巡視著身旁的同伴們，克林特有些感慨地低語：「看著夥伴們都好好地在一起，在溫暖的室內享用著美食，就忍不住想感謝一切。」

聽了克林特的感嘆，眾人的臉上各自浮現起若有所思的淺笑。

最初，受到迫害的清教徒們遠渡重洋來到了新大陸，歷經了千辛萬苦後，才終於在當地的原住民幫助下獲得了豐收，於是在那一年秋天，他們誠摯邀請了曾經幫助他們的原住民，大夥一起快快樂樂地享用豐盛的佳餚。

隨著時代變遷，到了現在，感恩節已是美國國民最重要的節日，家人不管分散各處，都會盡可能團聚在一起，只為能夠跟最重要的人共同度過這一年之中最有意義的日子。

「……是啊，不管之前多麼辛苦，在這一刻，彷彿都無所謂了。」

低聲說著，史蒂夫視線與身旁的巴奇相對，兩人同時伸出手，在桌面之下的手緊緊相握著。

在這個與同生共死的夥伴們一起度過的感恩節裡，曾經一度失去過的最重要的人，此時此刻就安穩地待在自己身旁，這世界上還有什麼比這更幸福美好的事？

「好啦，讓我們打住感傷，還是快來享用火雞吧！」

在史考特一拍手掌那麼吆喝之後，大夥開始動了起來，各自忙著分切火雞以及南瓜泥，而史蒂夫跟巴奇只是靜靜地在一旁握著彼此的手。

感受著相握著的掌心中那屬於巴奇的柔軟與溫度，史蒂夫低垂下頭，在眾人的喧鬧聲中獨自品嘗著這份得來不易的幸福。

「……他們是不是又進入兩人世界了？」看了明顯周遭氣場與其他人完全兩個世界的史蒂夫跟巴奇一眼，史考特一邊嚼著南非風味的烤火雞，一邊說：「要不要把他們叫回來？火雞都涼了。」

「陛下都沒表示什麼了，就讓他們待在那吧，」用麵包沾了一些火雞肉汁放到嘴裡後，早就習慣史蒂夫跟巴奇之間時常會陷入兩人世界的山姆有些無奈地笑了笑，「而且你看他們看起來那麼幸福，何必不識趣地去打擾他們？」

「也是。」將火雞吞入肚中後，看著史蒂夫跟巴奇兩人臉上散發出柔和的光輝，史考特不禁同意地點了點頭，「看著他們，連我也覺得心頭暖洋洋的。」

有些意外地挑起了眉，山姆忍不住笑了出來。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

結果，直到熱鬧溫馨的感恩節饗宴結束之後，甚至直到回到了房裡，兩人躺到了床上，史蒂夫也都沒有一刻鬆開過牽著巴奇的手。

由於巴奇暫時不會冬眠，所以史蒂夫將自己原本加大的單人床換成了加大雙人床，當然，分房睡從來不在史蒂夫的考慮範圍內－－他已經跟巴奇分開太久太久了，他不會錯過任何能接觸巴奇的機會。

當然，他們不可能天天都做愛，只是肌膚接觸總是會有的，更不用說睡覺時絕對是互相擁抱著彼此入眠。

就像現在，當史蒂夫以從巴奇身後環抱著他的姿勢閉上眼睛後，兩人一時之間只是靜靜地感受著胸背相貼的體溫，以及從中傳遞而來的心跳。

每當像現在這樣擁抱著巴奇時，史蒂夫都會發自內心地感謝，不是對上帝－－基本上史蒂夫對於讓巴奇遭受過過去那樣命運的上帝除了氣憤以外沒有什麼想法－－而是對巴奇本身的感謝。

「巴奇……」

緊緊擁抱著巴奇，史蒂夫低聲念著巴奇的名字，那專屬於他的愛稱，就像是呼喚著唯一的信仰般虔誠。

感謝巴奇活著、感謝巴奇想起了自己、感謝巴奇依然願意陪著自己、感謝巴奇對自己無私溫柔的愛，還有……

「……謝謝你，史蒂夫。」

輕輕地，巴奇溫柔的低沉嗓音打斷了史蒂夫的思考。

愣了一下，史蒂夫不知該怎麼回應，張開了嘴又閉了起來，還是巴奇先轉過身，微笑著舉起右手覆上了他的臉。

左臉上的溫暖，以及黑暗中巴奇眼中的光芒讓史蒂夫心臟有些顫抖，喃喃問道：「……謝謝我？」

他不覺得自己有什麼地方值得巴奇感謝的，如果不是他當初沒有握住巴奇的手，如果不是他當年誤以為巴奇已死亡而放棄了搜尋，巴奇不會平白承受七十多年的折磨。

然而，巴奇卻面露平靜而柔和的笑容，低聲道出對史蒂夫的感謝。

「謝謝你相信我……謝謝你願意站在我身邊……謝謝你，還叫我巴奇。」

巴奇的語氣如此輕柔，卻重重敲擊著史蒂夫的心。

不知何時，當他回過神來時，眼淚已沾濕了他的臉頰，以及巴奇的手掌。

也許，在這個世界上，再也沒有任何言語能形容史蒂夫此刻的心情，以及胸間對巴奇那滿溢而出的感情。

除了緊緊擁抱著巴奇，將哽咽吻在他的唇上以外，史蒂夫什麼都無法去做。

巴奇的唇又濕又熱，兩人份的淚水讓彼此的吻帶著一股淡淡的鹹味。

「嗯……唔……」

原本基於純粹的激情之下所開始的吻，在巴奇柔軟的濕熱嘆息中逐漸升起了情慾。

朦朧的快感驅使著彼此，史蒂夫右手托起巴奇的臀部，左手與巴奇的右手十指緊扣著，在巴奇壓抑的低吟聲中，一邊用手指深入那緊熱的體內開拓著，一邊變換著角度與巴奇兩人的舌頭忘情地交纏。

隨著史蒂夫手指的擺動與抽送，巴奇的腰一顫一顫地抽搐著，但他毫無反抗，甚至將腿張得更開，以便史蒂夫能夠更輕易地塞入更多手指，並擴張他，好讓他們能盡快結合在一起。

他們之間的結合不只為性欲，更多的是為了更加深入連繫著彼此，彷彿連一點縫隙都不留似的與對方合而為一。

匆匆地抽出手指，抬起巴奇的腳，史蒂夫有些性急地將自身的火熱刺入了巴奇柔軟的內部，溫軟的肉壁熱情而溫柔地擁抱著史蒂夫，直至最深處，兩人都為了緊密的結合而深深嘆了一口氣。

然後，史蒂夫就這麼停留在巴奇的體內，感受著體內相合在一起的親密，將額頭靠在巴奇的肩上，輕輕地吻著他的耳、他的肩頸，以及已經被吻得有些紅腫的唇瓣。

「……巴奇……巴奇……」

激盪的情緒幾乎就要讓他的胸口炸了開來，這種時候，就連我愛你都不夠表達出史蒂夫內心的激情，他唯一能做的就只是不斷重覆著用顫抖的聲音低喚著懷中的寶物。

而原本平靜接受史蒂夫對自己一切行為的巴奇也在史蒂夫近乎哽咽的反覆呼喚下，身軀開始微微顫抖了起來，兩人胸中對彼此的感情就像潰了堤，隨著淚水不斷湧出

「史蒂夫……史蒂夫……」

然後兩人閉上了雙眼，緊握著彼此的手，就像浸泡在溫熱的泉水中似的，兩人沉沒在彼此溫熱的情感中。

再不需任何言語。


End file.
